My Goddess, My Life
by jt4702
Summary: Rachel finds an interesting way to spend Earth Hour.


**Disclaimer:** Anything Glee related is not mine, nor will it ever be... I wish... Just borrowing some characters for fun.

**A/N: **The idea for this story came during Earth Hour 2010. I had written the outline on a notebook I keep by my computer, and then completely forgot about it. I only rediscovered it after I found one of my dogs chewing on the corner of the front cover. First time writing anything explicit... be warned... Also, like everything I write, this is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Enjoy :-)

My Goddess, My Life

Rachel walks around her room, making sure everything is set for the night. She is a bit sulky because instead of being home alone, she wishes she could be spending it with the love of her life taking advantage of the fact that her dads are away on a business trip until the following day. They had planned on this night a while back, and neither girl counted on the sudden change in their lives when Quinn's mom made the decision to fix things with her youngest daughter. At least she got to spend most of the day with Quinn, so she shouldn't feel like someone stole her favourite tub of ice cream because now her girlfriend is spending some bonding time with her mom. She is about to leave her room when her phone vibrates on her desk. She smiles widely once her girlfriend's photo lights up the screen of her iPhone.

"Hi Love. Yeah, everything's ok… I'm not distracted per se, and I am listening to you. I just can't stay on the phone for long… I know, Love. I miss you too… Oh crap! Gotta go. I'll call you back in a few. Have fun with your mom. Love you tons." Rachel says quickly in a slightly agitated tone before she hits the disconnect button and races out of her room.

Quinn just stares at her phone perplexed. What was going with her girlfriend and why did she just hang up on her like that? And most important, why did she sound stressed? She automatically scrolls through her contact list and hits speed dial, only to have the phone call through to voicemail after five rings. "What the fuck?" Quinn mumbles softly. She hits speed dial a few more times, with the same startling result. Annoyance quickly gives way to worry as she sends a few texts with similar results. She gets no returning text. Images of a bleeding Rachel or and unconscious Rachel, or even both assault Quinn's mind and she begins to panic a little.

She calls once more, and it goes to voicemail yet again. Her first instinct is to go back to her girlfriend, but she is supposed to spend the evening with her mom, trying to repair a mother/daughter relationship that went downhill years ago. She knows she should stay, but the knowledge that her girlfriend of nearly three months (their anniversary is in four days according to her, five according to Rachel) is spending the night alone, probably bleeding to death, or sick, or who knows what sends chills of fear to travel up and down her spine. Making a last minute decision (the only one really), she grabs her phone and goes to find her mom. There is no way she is risking the wellbeing of the girl that has become her world for anything or anyone, save for the little girl she is carrying. It takes all her self control to not let her imagination go even wilder with horrible images even worse scenarios. The only reason she hasn't called 911 and sent help is because she has no proof that there is something is wrong with Rachel.

"I'm sorry Mom. I know we're supposed to be spending time together and, believe me, I want to stay and work on us, but something might be wrong with Rachel." Quinn says once she finds her mom in kitchen trying to find some snacks for their planned movie night.

"Did you try calling her?" Judy Fabray asks softly, trying to hide her disappointment.

Judy knows that this need for Quinn to make sure Rachel is all right is normal, and expected. She shouldn't be surprised by how close those two girls are. She knows should have done something when Russell kicked her out, but she just stood there, and watched it all unravel. Then, after the paternity of the baby came to light and everyone, including Quinn's best friends, turned their back on Quinn, Rachel Berry and her fathers were the only ones who never wavered. They supported and defended her daughter, no matter what, against everything and everybody. They gave her a home, a family and the support Quinn should have had with her. She let her cheating husband dictate and control everything and as a result, when they found out she was pregnant, instead of doing what any decent parent should have done, Judy allowed her husband to kick her out with next to nothing on the streets.

"Yes. We were on the phone just now, but she said she couldn't stay on for long, and we got cut off. I have been trying to call her for the past ten minutes and all I get is her voicemail. I have sent texts, and I still haven't received a reply. She is spending the night alone because her dads won't be back from their business trip until tomorrow morning. I'm really worried. What if she slipped and hit her head and she is now lying unconscious on the floor wit her head split open and bleeding to death?" Quinn answers, drawing Judy out of her thoughts.

"You're right. Just go on and check on her. Do you need me to go with you?" Judy asks, hoping for an affirmative answer.

"It's ok Mom. I know you mean well, but it might be better if I go on my own. Please know that Rachel is just very protective. She is normally such a sweet, loving, and caring girl." Quinn winces as she gives her mom the answer.

Quinn knows her mom is trying, and now that her dad is out of the picture, she is beginning to see the woman that Russell Fabray has kept buried with his control issues for so many years start to emerge. She also knows that Rachel is like a rabid pitbull when it comes to protecting her and their unborn child, and has been very wary about Judy's intentions. Their relationship is strained at best. Quinn has never felt so loved before or known the wonderful feeling of having someone so intent in protecting her.

"I understand Quinnie. She is just being a good and loyal friend. I know I hurt you very bad, and she is just doing that protect you. I actually like her quite a bit because of it." Judy says, still unable to say the word 'girlfriend'. It is hard to change views overnight, but at least she is trying. All she wants is for her daughter to be happy.

"Thanks Mom. I'll call you once I know what's going on." Quinn says as she grabs a light jacket and heads out the front door after she gives her mom a quick peck on the cheek.

Quinn forces herself to stay calm and drive at a relatively safe speed. It would not do anyone any good either to get herself and her baby killed because she is driving like a madwoman, or to get a speeding ticket. Her heart rate speeds up once she takes in the sight of a very dark house as she pulls in to the driveway. When she gets out of her car, she can see the faint glow of candlelight in one what appears to be their bathroom, and wonders what is going on. It's not a power outage because she can see light on the neighbours' houses around and the streetlights work just fine. Maybe Rachel blew a fuse or ten in an attempt to do something or other music related with her MySpace video. She tries calling again, and just like the dozen or so times before, the call goes to voicemail. She quickly searches through her purse and finally finds the house keys. With shaking hands manages to unlock and open the front door in just three tries.

"Rach? Baby? Where are you? Is everything ok?" Quinn shouts as she flips the light switch on carefully after she closes and locks the front door. She sighs in relief when the light actually comes on in the foyer.

"Quinn? Love? Is that you?" Rachel's voice finally comes through. It sounds confused, but happy.

"Yeah, Baby. It's me. Are you ok?" Quinn asks relief flooding her body. Even their baby girl feels it because she chooses that exact moment to kick against her hand.

Quinn can rule out illness or injury since the diva is talking just fine. She smiles when she hears footsteps coming closer to the top landing of the stairs.

"Love, what are…?" Rachel starts to ask when she sees the light on in the foyer, and her eyes open up as wide as plates, enough to rival those of Miss Pillsbury. "Quinn! Quick, turn off the light." Rachel says in a state of near panic.

Quinn, startled to hear the panic on her girlfriend's voice quickly turns around and flips off the light, wondering what on earth is going on. It takes a bit for the blonde to adjust to the dim light provided by the candle Rachel is holding on top of the stairs. Her breath catches at the sight before her. Rachel is standing with her hair pulled up in a loose bun and wearing her bathrobe, showing just the right amount of cleavage. The glow of the candle makes Rachel look like dream.

Rachel lets out a sigh of relief once the house is shrouded in darkness again. She slowly walks down the stairs, being careful to not let the candle go out. She walks over to where a perplexed and slightly scared Quinn is still standing by the front door. Rachel sets down the candle and slowly pulls the blonde into her arms to give her a loving kiss.

At first, Quinn just stands there, looking confused. Once she feels Rachel's arms and lips on her, she responds in kind by wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and return the kiss enthusiastically.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but what are you doing back already? I thought you and your mother were bonding and trying to fix things between you. I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow morning. Did I miss something?" Rachel asks once they pull apart.

"That was the plan, and I was, but I got worried after you hung up on me. I tried calling you back, many times, but I got your voicemail each and every time. What happened? How come you weren't answering your phone and why isn't there a single light on in the house?" Quinn asks confused.

"First of all, I'm sorry to have scared you. It wasn't my intention. I nearly flooded our bathroom when I was preparing my bubble bath. I heard water trickling when I was on the phone with you and I had to rush to turn the faucet off. I got there just in time, and thankfully, I only had to clean a small puddle of water and scented bubbles. It was still quite a mess." Rachel says as she grabs Quinn's hand and the candle and slowly guides her girlfriend to the couch.

"But why didn't you answer the phone? I thought something horrible had happened to you." Quinn asks once they are settled on the couch. Some of the images running through her overactive imagination were quite gruesome.

"I'm really sorry. After I disconnected the call, I just dumped the phone on my bed and made a mad dash to the bathroom. I still have my phone in silent mode from earlier so I had no clue you had been trying to reach me. I was in the middle of a bubble bath when I heard your voice. It never occurred to me to bring the phone to the bathroom, or even check to make sure I had the ringer back on with me when I went to get my iPod. I'm really, really sorry I scared you." Rachel says as she pulls Quinn closer to her and rubs circles over the blonde's abdomen. She knows she would have been in a blind panic had the same thing happen to her.

"I guess that can happen to anyone. I love you Baby." Quinn says relaxing into Rachel's touch.

"I love you too, Sweetie. I'm sorry I ruined your night with your mom." Rachel replies. She might not be very fond of Judy Fabray, but she knows it's important for Quinn, so she tries to bite back her natural reaction to lash out at the older blonde. If Quinn is willing to give Judy Fabray a second chance, then Rachel will do her best to do so as well.

"It still doesn't explain why the house is pitch black. What's going on?" Quinn asks curious now.

"Don't you remember? Today is Earth Hour. I signed up for it two months ago." Rachel answers with a huge grin.

"Is that today?" Quinn asks as sudden realisation hits her like a two by four. 'That explains why Rachel was so annoyed when Mom kept saying they were going to spend the whole evening watching movies and doing the typical things girls would do in a slumber party'. Quinn thinks. She should have clued in when Rachel kept asking if they were planning on doing that between eight and ten p.m. She was trying to remind Quinn about their commitment to Earth Hour.

"Yup. It's today." Rachel answers with a smile.

"Well, that certainly explains why you were so short with my mom." Quinn chuckles at the memory. "Oh shit! I mean, oh crap." Quinn amends when she sees the look crossing Rachel's face at the slip. She finds it absolutely adorable that Rachel will not let anyone curse in front of their baby. It makes their more intense sessions of lovemaking quite interesting because Rachel insists on putting a pair of noise cancelling headphones while blasting loud music over her baby bump in an attempt to distract their baby.

"Thank you. You know I don't want our baby girl exposed to that kind of language." Rachel says as she places a few kisses on the ever growing baby bump.

"Give me a sec to call my mom and let her know that you're ok." Quinn says as she reaches for the phone and scrolls through her contact list until she finds her mom's number and hits the connect button.

"Hey Mom. Yeah, everything is ok. Just a slight misunderstanding a Swiss cheese memory issue… You sure you don't mind me staying?... Thanks Mom. I'm glad. I love you too. I'll call you in the morning." Quinn says, while Rachel traces loving patterns on her abdomen.

"You don't have to go back to your mom's place?" Rachel asks, trying to hold back a smile.

"No, I don't. See? She's trying to fix things and trying to understand me and to accept this new me." Quinn says threading her fingers with Rachel's.

"I know Love. I'm trying as well, but it's hard when all I can remember are her hurtful words to you, about you and our baby. I love you and I don't like it when bad things happen to you." Rachel says with an edge to her voice.

"I know Baby, and I love you for it." Quinn says as she places a kiss on Rachel's lips. "Now, what are we going to do in the next forty minutes to pass the time?" Quinn asks with a wicked smile as she looks at her wrist watch.

"Oh, I don't know, but we'll figure something out." Rachel says innocently. "Come here Love." Rachel offers her hand to Quinn and the young diva guides them up the stairs and back to their room. "Give me a minute or two please." She adds as she enters their bedroom and hints for Quinn to wait by the door.

Quinn nods her assent and watches as Rachel places the candle she is holding down and then proceeds to strategically place and light other candles around the room. Once she is sure they are all in safe places, she turns around and offers her hand to Quinn.

When Quinn takes the proffered hand, she is pulled into the bedroom. When she feels Rachel's hands snake around her neck, her own arms circle the brunette's waist lovingly. They pull each other as close as they can, around Quinn's growing abdomen, and before Quinn can say anything; Rachel begins to sing Bryan Adams' 'heaven' softly in her ears. They gently sway to the song. Rachel's breath sending waves of desire through her body, each word setting her soul free.

"I want to worship you." Rachel says once she's done singing. "I want to lose myself in your body. I want to drown in your essence." Rachel continues to say, eyes nearly black with desire, as she lowers Quinn gently to the bed. She covers Quinn's face and neck with kisses that start as soft pecks that slowly grow in intensity. She runs the tip of her tongue over Quinn's lips seeking permission to go inside, and soon their tongues are battling for dominance.

Rachel eventually pulls apart and the sight before her makes her breath catch. Quinn's hair is tousled and the faint glow of the candles giving it an almost halo-like effect. Her hazel eyes are like liquid pools of honey. Her lips are red, and kiss-swollen, they're slightly parted, with the tip of her tongue just jutting out, and a look of barely controlled lust in her face making Rachel nearly lose control.

"You look like a goddess. In fact, you are my goddess, and I am going to worship you properly." Rachel says as she lowers her lips to Quinn's neck, sucking, nipping, and kissing her pulse point, causing Quinn to moan in pleasure. When she feels the blonde's pulse quicken and another series of shivers coursing through her lover, she smiles in satisfaction.

Rachel then pulls apart again, and wordlessly starts to pull Quinn's dress over her head, the desire to feel more skin nearly consuming her. She fumbles blindly with the clasp of Quinn's bra, eventually leaving Quinn only in her panties. Rachel then rains down wet, lingering kisses along the hollow of her throat, and collarbones. She runs her tongue and licks her way to one breast, nipple already hard. She kisses around it and when Quinn arches her back into her mouth, she takes the nipple in her mouth, hands slowly caressing up and down her sides. She sucks, licks and nips at the hardened bud in her mouth, eventually switching sides, making sure she pays Quinn's other breast the same attention.

"Rach… I need to feel you… please…" Quinn begs, voice a couple of octaves lower. She lifts herself up a bit and fumbles with her hands, trying to rip apart the robe Rachel has on.

"Shh. Just lie down and enjoy." Rachel says gently guiding Quinn back down on the bed. She quickly pulls apart the sash of her bathrobe and lets it slide off her shoulders, making Quinn gasp at the sight of her lover.

Rachel then wordlessly lets her hands wander over Quinn's hips and ever so slowly, she pulls the remaining piece of clothing off. She then slithers up Quinn's legs, kissing and licking up one thigh then the other, never really touching where the blonde is dying to feel her lover.

"Rach, please, I need you inside me." Quinn begs, breathless.

"Trust me, and just feel." Rachel says adoringly.

Rachel takes her sweet time, exploring every millimetre of Quinn's body, as if trying to memorise each curve, each patch of skin. She then lowers her face, and buries it deep between Quinn's legs, inhaling deeply, running her tongue greedily over and within the folds, getting high with the scent and the taste. Quinn just moans and thrusts her hips upwards, trying to get more contact. She wants to burn the feel and the taste of Quinn, and soon all that fills the air are sounds of pleasure, sighs, moans, and whispered promises of forever. Finally, when Quinn is trembling with desire, Rachel inserts two fingers in her, while covering her clit with her mouth. Quinn, on instinct, bucks her hips upwards again, trying to intensify the feeling. Rachel slowly pumps in and out of her lover, feeling Quinn's legs tighten around her head, she changes the speed of each thrust, curving her fingers just so, all the while, her tongue is licking, and her teeth are nipping at her clit. Quinn can feel herself ready to explode, and Rachel is getting drunk on everything that is Quinn.

"Don't… stop…" Quinn manages to gasp, and with one last thrust and a well place lick, Quinn's orgasm tears through her body. Rachel continues to move her fingers, drawing the orgasm out for as long as she can.

"Just let go, Love. I will always be here to catch you." Rachel says as the last shudders course through her body. She then gently pulls her fingers out, and lovingly kisses her way up Quinn's spent body.

"Oh. My. God. Rach, that was… wow…" Quinn says, still somewhat incoherent.

Rachel slides up Quinn's side. One of her hands caresses its way up and around Quinn's neck to pull the blonde in a long, heart melting kiss, while her other hand finds its way to Quinn's butt. "I'm not done with you Love." Rachel says and squeezes her butt for added emphasis.

Quinn shifts slightly and pulls Rachel down to her and kisses the diva with all the passion, hunger, lust, and desire she feels. She pulls them to a sitting position, while her hands travel up and down Rachel's body to rest on the diva's breasts and she squeezes, making Rachel gasp and moan in pleasure. Rachel manages to pull apart and gently pushes Quinn back onto the bed.

"No Love. Tonight is all about you." Rachel says in a voice so low and thick with desire, it sends a fresh wave of wetness in Quinn's core.

Quinn feels like her skin is on fire. She feels like a volcano ready to erupt at any second. "Please Rachel I want to touch you. I want to feel you around my fingers. I want to feel you move against me. I want to feel you lose control." Quinn says in a hoarse whisper that nearly makes Rachel's lose her composure and control.

"Later love. I promise. You had your fun earlier, now it's my turn. Right now, let me touch you. Let me show you how much I adore you. I want to lick you, caress you. I want to become part of your soul." Rachel says as she bites, kisses and licks her way down Quinn's neck to her chest only to do the same up to the other side of her neck. She then runs her tongue ever so slowly and lightly on the skin just behind Quinn's earlobe, causing the blonde to squirm and shudder in pleasure.

"I feel I am going to explode if I don't touch you." Rachel moans as she lowers her lips to Quinn's in an open mouthed kiss where once again their tongues battle for dominance.

Rachel then kisses her way up towards Quinn's mouth once again, giving every millimetre of skin attention once again, making Quinn squirm and buck under her touch. She feels the blonde arch upwards, wanting more contact.

"I want to make you feel the way you make me feel every time you look at me or touch me or tell me that you love me. I want to drive you crazy with desire and just when you think you cannot take it anymore, I want you to jump over the cliff without reservation because I will always be here for you. I will always catch you." Rachel says as she continues to bite, kiss, and lick a trail of molten lava down Quinn's body, towards her centre.

Rachel then removes her mouth and starts to once again explore Quinn's body with her hands. Her touches and caresses are whisper soft, making Quinn go nearly mad with the desire of what is yet to come. She wants Rachel to deepen the touch to put out the fire that is about to consume her entire being.

Rachel eventually guides one her hands to once again explore Quinn's centre. She easily slides her fingers within the wet folds and moans in pleasure at the feel of that much desire pooled there. It makes Rachel's entire body buzz with desire and awe that she is the one who can make Quinn's body react like that. She feels drunk, who needs alcohol when her lover's scent is so intoxicating. She teases Quinn's opening, where she starts to slip two fingers in, only to pull them out again, causing Quinn to growl in frustration.

"Please Baby… I'm begging you… I need you within me so much that it hurts…" Quinn pleads as she puts her hand over Rachel's, hoping to guide her lover's hand inside her before she explodes.

The action makes Rachel smile, and with a loving kiss, she finally slides two fingers inside Quinn, causing the blonde to sigh and moan in relief. Rachel pumps in and out, curling her fingers just so, while her mouth once again latches on to Quinn's throbbing clit. Rachel's other hand explore as much of the blonde as possible.

"Oh god… please don't stop… I'm so close… harder…" Quinn pleads, voice hoarse from desire and overuse from earlier.

"You feel so good around me. I love the way you taste. I love how your body clamps down on my fingers, as if trying to draw me in deeper within you." Rachel whispers in a voice so low and rough with desire and lust that it makes Quinn even crazier. "Come for me, Love." Rachel says before she takes Quinn's clit in her mouth sucking hard, pushing the blonde completely over.

Quinn feels her orgasm rip through her entire body. Wave after wave of pleasure explodes. She swears she can see an explosion of light that rivals the Big Bang, causing her to sit up and scream Rachel's name in a voice so raspy that it sends jolts of pleasure down Rachel's centre. Just when Quinn starts to come down from the high, Rachel moves her fingers around a little and nibble on her clit a bit harder, and all of sudden another orgasm rips through the blonde. The feel of Quinn's centre gripping and clutching her fingers tightly in a rhythm that matches her movements, makes Rachel rub her own center on Quinn's thigh, and soon enough, she is crashing through her own climax along with Quinn. It's the first time she has reached orgasm without her girlfriend touching her.

It feels as if time has come to a stop, and after what feels like an eternity, both girls come down from their highs, breathing hard, bodies quivering with the aftershocks of their orgasms. Eventually, Rachel pulls her fingers out, placing a very gentle kiss on the blonde's centre, and once again slides up Quinn's body to embrace her lover. There isn't really a need for words, their eyes and their gentle caresses convey everything they feel and everything they cannot find the words to express properly. Rachel reaches and kisses Quinn's lips in a tender kiss that speaks of promises and eternal love. She then unfolds a blanket over them and nuzzles Quinn's neck. Both girls are fighting to stay awake, wanting to enjoy the afterglow and the feel of each other just a little bit longer. Finally, when Quinn can't seem to keep her yes open anymore, Rachel lifts her head from crook of Quinn's neck to place barely there kisses on the blonde's cheek and mouth.

"You are my goddess, you are my life, you are my everything. I love you with all that is in me and with all that I am. I will spend the rest of my life loving you and adoring you." Rachel whispers before she places one more kiss on Quinn's lips as both girls drift off to sleep.

The end.


End file.
